Running in Circles
by niikiita
Summary: How will H/C both react after five years of not knowing from each other and find to have such a binding little thing? It would have been different if they had nothing. The sexual tension and 'love' is still there but their lives have taken different path.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own House, MD.

This story will contain **adult** content. Now, I had a little problem with a story named Truth or Dare where FF administration deleted it for its **explicit** content. I am posting the story in livejournal, go to my profile and you'll see the link. So, the reason I tell you this is because I do not beta my stories, too impatient. And so if you think the stories chapter was **too** explicit and should be MA... Do let me know. I don't want my account to be banned or anything (I can only assume that I won't ever be able to enter the site via my IP address).

**Things you should know (May have spoilers for the story):** This story is a bit of an A/U. But see, not completely.

House went to Mayfield but he went in around 2005 and all the things that happen in the series did happen in my story. Amber died, new team members, House lost his marbles... But, when Cuddy was trying to get pregnant, she did. So, it's as if Rachel was replaced by another kid. And, well, you could see it like a whole lot of things happened in about two years or that they happened way before. I will explain what happened, sometimes with flashbacks. If you have any questions, don't be shy and ask (review or message).

Also, this chapter is all on Cuddy and there is slight humour but, it can't all be angst. The hospital will come... Just stay tuned.

Well, happy reading and please, review (:

I would like to know if people are enjoying it because if you're not then I really don't see the point in writing the next chapter ):

* * *

Stacked behind a massive pile of papers sat a powerful dean of medicine. She looked radiant as always but hid it under a delicate hand.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up the phone, grabbed her purse and rushed out of her office, leaving it as it was. Not stopping to even lock it behind her. "Sofia, cancel all my appointments from twelve to three, please."

Sofia looked up from her small desk and nodded as she watched her boss power walk through the hospitals lobby.

Cuddy arrived at Princeton Elementary Academy in thirteen minutes when it'd normally take her twenty five without traffic. Clicking her heels across the fine hall she was met with a frowning black headed little boy who dared not to look at her matching ice blue eyes. She scrunched down and racked her fingers through his hair, making him look at her.

Just as she was about to ask him what had happened, the school's secretary interrupted her with a chipper tone, "Dr. Cuddy, principal Graham is waiting for you."

The young woman hadn't even looked at Cuddy, she kept her chocolate eyes glued to the computer's screen and bothered to raise a fair hand to push her black framed glasses further up the bridge of her nose before pointing her to the door.

She placed a hand behind the little boy's back, motioning him to walk with her into the office.

"I'll watch the child whilst you speak to the principal. I'm sure he won't cause any trouble with me."

Cuddy gave her a polite but fraud smile and whispered him to sit on the bench next to the office's door.

"Ah, Dr. Cuddy. Please... have a seat."

Cuddy studied the man as she sat down on the forest green leather chair in front of his desk. He appeared to be much more stuck up than the principal they had the year she applied her son to this private school. His hands were place one on top of the other and he gave her a no nonsense glare as he spoke, "I understand that your son, Logan Cuddy pushed one of his fellow classmates against an ant mill."

"Well, I am sure my son didn't intend for his classmate to fall on ant mill."

"And yet he did push him. I believe the best punishment should be suspending your son for three days."

"Suspension?!" Cuddy cleared her throat and made sure not to raise her voice and stay calm, "you are going to suspend my son for pushing another kid? My son has never been aggressive and I can assure you that the other child must have said or done something to make him take such actions. I assume you spoke to the other kid's parents including my son and the other child whom you have not even told me who he was."

Principal Graham interrupted her, "Gaston."

Cuddy stopped to remember which of her son's classmates was named Gaston, "Gaston?"

Her brows lowered into a frown and gave him the man a death look, "Gaston Graham, your son?"

"That is correct."

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh in disbelief as she watched the middle aged man lean back on his chair comfortingly, "Well, I can see why you chose not to give him his name. So this is because your son was... In your eyes... The victim."

"Dr. Cuddy this school doesn't approve of such behavior. I am suspending your son."

"You want to suspend a five year old boy? Let me ask you again, Mr. Graham. Have you even talked to the boys?"

"I have not."

"And yet you are taking actions when you haven't even talked to the children. I am paying a lot of money for my child's education, if you want to keep seeing my money then I suggest you bring the boys here and then you may decide. It's still early in August, Mr. Graham and I am sure no other school will have a problem having my kid in at this time."

Five minutes of silence and frustrated glances passed between both parents when the door slowly creaked open. Logan came in frowning but with his head held high, he knew he was in big trouble. Unlike Logan, Gaston came in rather chipper. He looked much like his father, creamy skin, green eyes, short blonde hair, and with a look that said: my father is the principal and I am getting out of here punishment free and with absolutely no scolding.

The young boy opted for flopping on the chair next to Cuddy and Logan decided to sit on his mother's lap.

"Gaston-" Graham began.

"I would like to interrogate my son first," she gave him an evil look with the corner of her eye as she turned her head to ask Logan what happened.

"He told me I am the only one in the class without a dad. That I have never met him because he hates and that's why he left us, because of me. And that every one loves him because his dad is the pwin- is the principal. And his dad is the best."

Cuddy gaped her mouth and quickly closed it before arching her brows, "are you still under the impression that my son is the bully behind all this?"

Clearing his throat, Graham shook his head and squint his eyes a little, "no, I believe not."

"I think we are done here, principal Graham. I do suggest you speak to your son. I am going to take Logan early today, there's only an our left of... Painting and singing."

"By all means, Dr. Cuddy. I will make sure Gaston gets an ear full and am terribly sorry for the inconvenience."

Principal Graham gave his son a deathly glare after Cuddy and Logan left. He would have argued with her but really saw no winning end to this. Cuddy was the only single mother in the grade and he found that it really would have been a very touchy subject to her and her son. If put in Logan's shoes he would have punched Gaston in the face.

The silence in Cuddy's car was growing thicker and thicker. Taking her eyes off the road for one quick second to look at her son through the rear-view mirror she caught him looking sadly out his window, "I love you, Logan."

Not a word came from the little boys mouth.

"Your father loves you too and you are not the reason as to why you haven't met him."

"Then why don't I ever see him?"

"He... He's sick."

"Fix him. You're a doctor."

"I can't, I'm not that kind of doctor."

"There are many kinds doctors in your hospital. One of them can fix him."

"He isn't in my hospital, he is in a different hospital."

There was silence again and Cuddy couldn't help but feel anger over sadness. She knew House had left from Mayfield months after he was institutionalized. At first she had no idea were he was. She asked Wilson but he wouldn't tell. He said House didn't want anyone to know where he was. It was until her stomach began to show that Wilson then finally decided to tell her, realizing that the baby she was carrying was his and that was the reason she wanted to know so dearly.

Cuddy told him not to tell a word to House, that she wanted to be the one to tell him. She had called Mayfield but they told her House wasn't allowed visitors nor phone calls so she decided to wait for him to come back to the hospital or his apartment.

Thinking he would tell Wilson first and then her or Wilson would call, she waited. But nine month had passed since he suddenly left and still no sign of House. She called the hospital once more and was told he had left a month ago. She went to his apartment and found it was mostly empty.

A nine month pregnant Cuddy burst through Wilson's office door that day demanding for him to tell her where his bastard friend was. Taking his eyes away from a paper he had to sign, he met her glare and told sadly that he had no idea where House was and if there was any help she needed with the baby that he'd be more than willing to help. All the stress, anger, pain, and aggravation Cuddy was feeling caused her to get contractions and her water to break on the warm July afternoon.

Glancing at the mirror once more she studied her son's features, much like her he had black hair but shaggy like House's, big blue eyes, though he would mostly frown as his father did whenever he appeared to be pondering. She couldn't tell much about his nose but hoped he would get House's cute nose and not hers. She always found hers to be pretty all though perhaps a little big. His jaw was much like Cuddy's as well and his lips.

She smiled when he looked away from the window and grinned, apparently remembering something exciting.

"I was invited to Macy's birthday party."

"Macy? Is she knew?" Cuddy knew all of his little classmates from last year in Pre-Kinder.

"Yeth, it's on Sadderday."

"Saturday."

She watched him roll his eyes. He hated it when she corrected him, "uh-huh, it's tomorrow."

"Say it correctly, Saturday."

"Saturday. May I go?"

"I'll have to see an invitation first. Who's her mum?"

"Hah!" He pulled the sparkly cupcake shaped card out of his SpongeBob lunchbox and handed it eagerly to his mother, "I don't know, she has Cheetos hair... I think."

Cuddy laughed, "You mean red hair?"

"Yes, Cheetos hair."

"Mm..." she read the card as best she could while getting closer to her home, "Fine, you may go."

"I'm not grounded?"

"For pushing that mean kid? No, but you know better than using violence. You can always win an argument with words."

Logan smirked and opened the car door once he felt Cuddy had turned off the car and ran toward their house's entrance, "Are you going back to work, mummy?"

"I have to. But you like the babysitter, don't you?"

Logan dropped his head as Cuddy opened the main door, "but you are always working. Can't you work at home? You do it on the weekends."

Cuddy looked at him, disappointment filled his features. She hated not being a full time mum but she also loved her work and needed it. He drag his feet dramatically inside the house and dropped his little body on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Fine, get back in the car. I have to go get the papers."

"Yes!" all the drama in him was pushed away with a sprung of joy as he hopped to her. He knew just how to manipulate her. Not always did she accept his manipulation, she was the mother and when she said no it was no but at times she let him win.

He opened the passengers door, "may I go up front?"

Cuddy glared at him playfully and smiled as she walked around the front of the car, "you're pushing it."

It was around seven that Cuddy found it was time to get Logan to bed. He was already hopping on all fours and yelling, "rawr! I'm a tigger!"

She looked down to her feet and found him looking at her playfully evil, "you mean tiger. Tigger is the tiger's name from Winnie the Pooh."

Her grin widened when he gave her his back whilst still on all four and looking at her smugly with his eyes closed, "humph, i say it's tigger."

"Well you are saying it wrong."

"You are a doctor, mummy. Not a teacher."

"Ha ha, and since I am a doctor I can tell just by looking at you that you need a bath."

Her brows cocked up when he stopped crawling towards his dinosaurs and shook his tush. Cuddy fell silent, awaiting what he'd do next. His head dropped and he began to snicker. Raising from the couch she ran towards him and wrapped her hands around his middle. His laughter got louder as she tickled his tummy on their way to the bathroom.

Logan looked at Cuddy by the corner of his eyes as his little hand got closer and closer to what he knew would make his mother scream. He was a sweet little buy but with that sweetness came mischief.

"Don't you dare turn the shower on. You'll get my hair wet and you saw me doing it this morning."

The boy retreated his hand quickly and frowned, "how could you see me? You are talking off the marker from my leg."

"I... Know everything."

Snorting he challenged her, "you don't know everything. You asked me how I drew a perfect happy face on my back. If you did, then you'd know that."

Cuddy sighed and looked at him, "you know... You are too smart for a boy who just turned five less than a month ago." Logan simply smirked and stood still as his mother scrubbed his orange coloured arm.

"Stand still," her tone was harsh but he just wouldn't stop jumping as she tried to get him dry.

"I'm dipped and ready to go!"

Cuddy faked annoyance, "Yeah, yeah. Go put on some boxers. I'm growing tired of your nudity, SpongeBob."

She entered her son's room only to find him crawling on his bed in a circle. "What are you doing?"

"Dogs do it so they won't get nightmirrors. I don't want nightmirrors."

Tucking him in and later flopping next to him, she racked her manicured hand through his hair, "if you'd stop watching Courage the Cowardly Dog cartoons you wouldn't be so scared at night and get nightmares."

Groaning he rolled his eyes at his mother and ignored her. Not feeling her touch anymore the boy opened his eyes and glared. Cuddy smiled and continued to do so until he drifted to sleep and she was able to keep on signing papers.


	2. Chapter II

Gregory House lay comfortably on an E.R. patient's bed, hands cradling the lower back of his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. He was avoiding his patients but then again, when did he not? He took one of twenty cases that came for him in Princeton Plainsboro. Princeton... He didn't like accepting it but he missed it. Here in the Red Cross all he got was the emergency room shift, he wasn't a head, and his boss was not eye candy.

House let out a sigh when he remembered the last time he saw Cuddy. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did and she'd probably hate him for it. How he came to her that night, knowing he wasn't going to be there the following morning. It was all so vivid to him still.

_House had made up his mind about it, the hallucinations with Amber had gotten out of control. He needed help. It had already cost him his job. He knew Cuddy would have kept him, not fire him, and she'd even help but, House felt like a loser, having to go to the loony bin for being a drug addict. He'd rather have people thinking he disappeared. However, he had to see her before he left. He had to be with her. Her blood flesh and bone. Not a figure in his mind._

_He drove in a cab to her house late that night, not trusting himself in a motorcycle. Nor did he want to let her know he was coming, that bike made a hell of a noise. Though he knew she would be a sleep at two in the morning, he still wanted to be quiet. _

_Finding the key hidden under the flower pot he sneaked inside. He found her laying in her bed, faced up, one creamy long leg had crept out of the covers, she looked stunning, even in her sleep. _

_House sat quietly next to her delicate body. He shouldn't have come here. At least, not for this. When he was about to stand and leave her bed, she made a fairly sensual noise that was bound to make him look back at her._

_He was already running away from the world. He'd already made a ridicule of himself yelling he had slept with his boss... well, he made a ridicule out of Cuddy. Deciding on not thinking it twice any longer, he'd just observe her... Perhaps brush his lips against hers. She'd never know he was there. _

_And so he did. House took a long look at his ex-boss' body but couldn't bid himself to keep his hands from caressing her fully exposed leg. He lay his hand on her kneecap, that was as far as he'd go. He then allowed his fingers to trail up her toned thigh, pushing the duvet further up and exposing more skin to him. _

_He felt her get goosebumps under his touch and smirked when he found her taking deeper breaths. Daring his fingers to sneak around her inner thigh, he parted her legs a little. As his hand trailed up her hip under the duvet he leaned forward and studied every feature of hers, not wanting to forget her at all. Pressing his lips lightly against hers once more, House couldn't help himself but let the tip of his tongue tickle her lower lip this time. _

_He moved his hand back to her inner thigh and played with the edge of her soft laced panties. He thought it over... Was he taking it to far? He always took it to far. That was enough to clear any guilt he was feeling at all that night and let his fingers push her panties to the side. House blindly traced his thumb up her slit and searched for her clitoris._

_He pressed it and smirked when he found her legs unconsciously spreading further. He began to rub in circles her soft nub and nipped her neck, kissing around her shoulder, soft, wet kisses. Her almost inaudible moan was encouragement enough and he tickled her warm center with the tip of his middle finger but not letting it slid in._

"_House..." It was soft but his smirk turned into a grin. She was thinking it was him.. Well it was him she didn't know. It was when she cupped the back of his head and pulled him towards her lips the he noticed she was awake. She looked at him with lust filled eyes kissed him feverishly. Her tongue exploring his mouth and her lips sucked on his whenever he entered hers. _

_In on swift movement Cuddy pushed House's chest and was now straddling him. _

"_You weren't awake?"_

"_I felt you lay on my bed... I had gotten to bed about ten minutes before."_

_He smirked and rolled her so she now lay on her back, "you made that little moan, knowing I'd turn back when I was about to leave."_

_She frowned, god, she had practically dug her own grave by telling him the truth there. She needed to deflect, "And why are you here exactly?"_

"_Why did you let me go as far as I did?"_

"_You're right, I shouldn't have done that. Get off me."_

_House let out a throaty laugh, "Oh no, you were awake the whole time and let me get away with it. I want to know why... Though you did decide to "wake up" when I was getting to the good part."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I came... to see you."_

"_You can see without touching."_

"_You certainly did not mind."_

_She was turning red and he couldn't tell if it was out of anger or lust... Perhaps both. _

He was brought back to the present when he heard his name being yelled three times.

"House! I got you this job, it wasn't easy. Least you could do is... Do it."

He glared at his coworker and friend, Benjamin.

"Come on! There's a sassy mum giving Bass a hard time and her ass is," Benjamin grinned as his hands gestured on how huge the woman's ass was. He was certain that would get his friend to at least get up and do something. He seemed to be quite down on the blues lately.

* * *

"Logan, I need you stop hiding. Now!" Cuddy had looked everywhere for him, under the beds, inside his toy box, in the bathroom shower, under the dinning room table, in the closet... Everywhere she could think of!

It was when she clicked her heels down on the stair steps that she herd a muffled yell, "No! I don't want to go! I want to Macy's party!"

"You can't. You have to come with me to Michigan." Cuddy tried helplessly to follow his voice.

"But why!?!"

"Because..." she opened the guest bedroom and searched for him, nada. "Because the nanny can't take you nor look after you during the weekend." Where the hell was he? She was going to miss her damn flight.

"Logan! If I can't find you I am going to leave to the hotel and you are going to stay here all alone!" She waited for him to appear at any moment. "And you are going to die," she added when he didn't do as expected. Her anger was rising and the lack of sleep she had last night wasn't helping with the stress of knowing she had to be out of the house in ten minutes to reach the airport in time.

"Liar! You are big fat liar!"

Confused, Cuddy followed his obviously pissed off yelling that lead towards the laundry room.

"Liar, liar, pants for hire!"

"It's pants on fire... Finally!" She opened the drier door open and found him crawled up inside. She wondered how the hell he managed to close himself inside. She wanted to ask him but only a frustrated grunt vocalized when she realized he still had his pajamas. "Ugh! You make life so difficult," she shouted at him as she tried to to get him out of the drier. He was applying all his strength to pushing his body against the round wall.

"If you don't get out of that drier this instant you won't get in the hotel pool, you won't have tv, nor will you eat the food you so much like. Know what I'll make you??"

He challenged her with his look yet she saw slight terror in it. Challenging her son back with a matching glare but a wolfish grin on her face she spoke, "oh yes, my so called Bugs Bunny food will be on your menu for a week."

"Ewe, no!"

"Oh yes, I am going to count to three and you better be out by then."

* * *

I have no idea why this has been so bloody hard for me! I still feel like this chapter isn't... Good enough. I think I may have a bit of a writers block. Please, if you have suggestions do tell me what you'd want on a review and what you thought of the chapter.

Full smutty flashback will be on the next chapter, focusing more on Cuddy this time... I think that will make it easier.

Thank you all for your reviews and I got a threatening one that made me laugh, ha ha. I hope I didn't disappoint my readers with this... I feel like I have been lacking confidence if it totally sucked I can always delete the chapter and re-do it.


	3. Chapter III

The ride to the airport had been horrid. It would have been best if Cuddy didn't try talking to Logan which pissed her off. When she was wanting a baby she had never thought her child would be such a . . . Brat. Yes, she loved Logan but she'd never imagined him to be such a little hand full. He'd been spatting back at her on anything she said which ultimately won him not going to the bloody swimming pool she had promised. That shut him up and he simply frowned, not looking at her until they reached the gate where he began another little tantrum.

Her sister had told her to give him a little spank on his thigh or a pat on his mouth but she was against that. She was aware that her son would throw great tantrums whenever he didn't get what he wanted. And who wouldn't be pissed off? Of course that doesn't justify his fussy words.

At times she wondered if she was doing a good job as a mother. Logan was a sweet kid, smart and funny. It was when he was angry that he had problems. Nobody said parenting would be easy but then again, she was the only one doing it. She was alone.

They had reached the airport in time despite their little mishap at home but when they reached the gate, it was as if Logan had some sort of shot of reality because he now refused to get on the plane.

"No!" he shouted and the ones in line giving their tickets turned their necks. "I'm not going! You can't make me!"

"I sure can!" she hissed back through clenched teeth. She reached her arm to grab him but he bounced away from her reach and she was going to have to leave her handbags if he decided to run. He'd done it before. Nobody told her public embarrassment was part of the job.

"Logan . . . Please, be quiet and let's get on the plane. You have a window seat." She tried sweetly but all she got was another raspy "no" and his arms folding against his chest as if that was the final offer.

"Well then I'll leave you here all alone and we'll see how you like it." She motioned to walk away when she heard a soft yet smug little voice, "you would never leave me."

When she looked back he was standing with his arms folded still and his face pointing away, up to the ceiling, eyes closed, brows archer and his lips were forming a little pout. He was lucky he was cute.

She let out an exasperated sigh and threw her arms down in defeat, "you're right I do love you . . . With all my heart," she tried but he still held the same posture and expression.

"Now could we get on the plane?" she asked pushing him with her palm spread on his back tried but what she got was that big raspy no of his and his feet apparently stuck to the ground.

"Logan come on, move." She looked at him with defeated eyes and she was getting out of breath struggling, trying to make him move. He wasn't that strong nor heavy but he was at the moment with the handbags she had.

She was about to set the bags down to be able to take him in her arms with better access when she heard an amused chuckle nearly next to her.

"Does this amuse you?" She looked at the man that wouldn't stop laughing and had a heart melting grin curled on his face. Though she didn't notice how attractive he was, she was far to busy.

"As a matter of fact . . . It does."

She had not been looking at him and he was now scrunched down in front of Logan. "Do you want to get on the plane?"

Logan looked at him crossly and spat no. What made this guy he think he could make him want to get on the plane? Did he not see the little show they were making? Well, obviously since he was laughing at her.

"But what if I told you . . ." he looked up at Cuddy as if seeking her approval and continued, "that you can get in the cockpit. Would you like to go in the plane now?"

Cuddy frowned and studied his clothing. He was in uniform, his captain's hat on hand. She had missed that aswell. She didn't, however, miss her son's eager yes.

"Ah, but you have to wait until everyone leaves the plane. Can you do that . . . Quietly?"

Logan nodded and the pilot continued, "but you can't give mummy any trouble." He pointed his finger at him and Logan looked up at Cuddy, telling her with a smile that he'd be good.

* * *

Logan couldn't keep still on his seat and Cuddy couldn't help think about that pilot. It was his charming grin that got to her and the way he made Logan change his mind so quickly. Well, what kid wouldn't if they were promised to get in the cockpit?

He wouldn't stop asking her when the plane would land and if he could go with the pilot now instead of later. When the stewardess informed they'd be landing, he couldn't stop shaking his mother's shoulder, trying to get her attention from her iPhone. Once he did, he whispered enthusiastically to her ear, "I'm going to sit on the pilots seat."

"If they let you."

"The man will."

"What gave you that idea? He said you could only see it."

"But look at me," he gave his mother a big smile with his arms spread out as if saying 'ta-da I'm irresistibly cute'. Yes, she had defiantly boosted his ego way too much and he was probably going to be a jerk in high school.

Cuddy could only scoff and bother him a little more, she loved pressing his buttons. "The pilot only told you that so you'd shut up and get on the plane. He's not really going to let you in the cockpit."

"Oh yes!"

"Hush. Put on your seat belt or else your airplane seat will explode."

Logan's eyes nearly darted out of his face as his eyebrows arched and his jaw dropped. She looked at him with a soft smile on her lips and assured him it wasn't really going to explode.

After a short moment when people where getting up to get their handbags, Cuddy and Logan stayed seated and he whispered, "did he really lie?"

She then regretted what she told her son but he was bothering her so she bothered him back. She usually got down to his level when she felt playful. "No. I lied to you."

He gasped and gave her an evil eye, "Mummy, you're mean."

"Ha ha, and you're annoying." She couldn't help but smirk when he shrugged. Once most of the passengers were out, she grabbed her belongings and walked down the hall whilst Logan bolted through her and peaked his head through the cockpit's curtain.

"Mum, you have to see this!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"You're not walking fast enough."

As Logan tried very hard to look and not touch, placing his hands behind his back as his mother had taught him, the pilot couldn't stop leering over Cuddy. "Are you visiting Michigan or coming back home?"

Cuddy took her eyes off her son for a moment, "I'm on a business trip."

"You bring your child on a business trip?"

Logan stopped watching the monitors and looked up at the man, "my mummy fixes sick people."

"Ah, a doctor."

"The best doctor there ever is," Logan added proudly.

"I'm really the Dean of Medicine."

"But you're a doctor," the pilot pointed at Logan, "so he says."

That got a laugh out of her and she added, "yes that would be true."

He looked at the child, then got his attention back at her, "would you like to go get something to eat?"

Cuddy hesitated for a moment, he seemed like a nice man but and she really didn't know why she felt as if she should reject his offer. She didn't want Logan to get attached to a man that might leave but there was something else too. "I really need to be at the hotel in about an hour. I don't have time."

"Then how about we go see a movie later? There must be some cartoon film playing."

"Despicable Me!" Logan added enthusiastically.

"I'm really going to be busy, I still have to finish a speech for tomorrow morning, I—"

"It's fine. I understand."

Cuddy could see he was a bit disappointed and couldn't help but feel bad, he was being very nice. She looked down at Logan who was obviously very toned in on the conversation and wasn't pleased at her either, "well perhaps I could finish the speech short and could make a tiny sacrifice and go out."


End file.
